Birds of a Feather
by Bucket of Holding
Summary: A smaller side-story to 'Friendly Advice' after the girls' party, detailing Sakura and Tenten being drunk and well, lonely and desperate.


**Birds of a Feather**

 _At the end of a certain girls' night out, well after typical closing hours_

"Um, you two will be fine, won't you?" The silver eyes almost shone in the dark, mirth replacing the usual quiet ponderousness. As the least drunk one of the group, she found herself in the rare situation of having to take charge. "I think I should make sure Ino-san gets home safely."

"Whoo, that'sh right!" The blonde, held upright by an arm around Hinata's neck, agreed wholeheartedly. "'Cause I'm -hic- sloshed like the damn sea. But that's okay, we'll ju-uuust work togehter! Like in'th war! Bigass Byoogan Minfuccombo Justcu!" A series of snorting laughs shook her.

She may have been the furthest ahead of the quartet, but it was safe to say everybody had their fill that night. The Hyuuga was happy and lost in some line of thought no one knew, the Yamanaka she supported babbled on merrily, and the other two, already recovered from the first drunken stupor and well on their way back into one, were more or less holding each other upright.

"Just fine, doncha worry." Tenten waved nonchalantly, her own lack of balance barely counteracting Sakura's. "'Been worse'n this."

"I'll show you _Ma'am_ , y'little bitch! Suck on this, Hoshi!" Ino grabbed her groin. "Oh, right. Hhhey, 'Nata, drop me off at Sai's place, willya? I wanna partake in the fuckin' arts."

"Aww, she's feelin' like a specto- spectra- uhhh… like an attentionwhore again." Sakura giggled with spirits far higher than usual. "Get moving, Hinata, or you'll have to carry her butt naked!"

As the girls took off, with the tiny 'wheee' of the drunken Ino echoing in the night, the remaining duo themselves moved on. Guiding one another's staggering steps, passing one of Tenten's still full flasks between themselves, muttering half-understood sentences they still laughed at, they set out for the night town.

Lurching and boozing along the way to Tenten's apartment, they kept holding onto one another for support. Sakura's hand on Tenten's shoulder, Tenten's on Sakura's hip, alcohol and the balmy spring night almost as warming as the feel of a person beside them… it was nicer than they'd ever have admitted to themselves sober.

"Here we are. Fifth floor." Tenten, having let go of her fellow kunoichi somewhat reluctantly, undid the seal marks easily enough only to fumble with the keys.  
It took Sakura placing her hand on Tenten's, together keeping the key steady enough for them to enter - it was an unthinking action, and between two drunkards not much, but for some reason they each felt their cheeks rosying up more than the drinks should have merited.

Finally they closed the door behind them, Sakura slumping down on a stool next to the counter separating the main area and the kitchen, where Tenten was already searching for glasses and her reserves to share with someone.

"Feel y'rself at home." The weapon mistress gestured vaguely around them, and placed a tall glass in front of the pinkette. "I'll fetch us something."  
The moonlight coming in from the windows, enough for neither ninja to bother with lights, gave the small studio apartment a sort of magic Sakura rather took to.

Bathing in the blue-silver lights from outside, the place was cosy and comfortable, assuming your idea of comfort was knives, kunai, swords, maces, polearms, and various other weapons hung on the wall or proudly shown off in display cases in a grand collection.  
Full wooden crates were stacked up here and there, forming the surfaces of utility for everything from dresses to forgotten plates, all the while the actual table lay empty, as did the cabinet.

It was as if all the old pieces of a regular, if weapon-obsessed life were still there, but with something going off kilter, there was nothing else to center the world of this room but the tools. It was impressive of course, but with a sad, sour taste to it all… much like Sakura's own place filled to the brim with reports and test results taken home from the hospital.

"Yeah, I know. I've been meaning to tidy up." Tenten seemed to find much too much enjoyment in observing Sakura survey her place. The weapon user kneeled atop the counter in an attempt to reach some hidey-hole of booze above a cupboard - _don't look at her legs, Sakura, and it's nothing out of the ordinary, it's not like you didn't see Shizune make a show of her vials before_ \- and rummaged around, humming to herself - _the toned, shapely form in that mesh weave and the fabric of her long west opening just far enough to let the imagination fill in the blanks, though, that was a whole different, new sight_.

When the kunoichi finally got down and poured her a tall glass of whatever it was, she emptied it in three gulps. She was feeling very oddly nice here, and had no idea how to handle that.

"Someone's thirsty!" Tenten's laugh as she topped up for her had this cheer to it, reminding Sakura of the way she and Ino used to laugh together, before bitter rivalry took root between them.  
The tipsy girl settling on a chair beside her and sharing in the drink, it all had a pleasant, unfamiliar feeling to it, she thought.  
"Drink up! It's - hic - it's sorta nice to share for once."

That fuzzy, dizzying feeling was something different than simply being drunk; the warm smile, the keen, kind brown eye captivated her like nothing else for a long time. What was she to do about it? She had no idea.

Sakura grinned back and knocked back the glass full of problem-solvers. The thing kicked like a mule, but as her brain got cozy again in the fuzz it brought, it was easier to drown out some of the more out of place impulses in her head.

"So," the pinkette was hesitant for a topic "you had this place long? It took me ages to move out of my parents'."

"No such problems for me." The answer was half-drowned in another glassful going down, only to be followed by a spell of lethargy breaking through her cheer. "After the war, I was even to move out of this one but… well, you can imagine."

Sakura couldn't, but tried to understand. Even she had a few pictures hanging here and there, but here, the weapons coating the walls seemed to take precedence. Not even her team photo was anywhere, the place was one big statement that all there ever was was Tenten's love for weaponry.

They both sighed with recognition of mutual pain, of having had and lost, and wanting but never attaining. They talked on, with a very, very pointed avoidance of topics that told each other more than the stories exchanged.  
Before they knew it, the bottle ran dry, with Sakura volunteering to fetch the next.

Tenten used the opportunity of the pinkette going on her own search to still herself. For some reason there was something incredibly… drawing about the conversation. For once she wasn't the voice of reason with a buffoon, there was no need to calm her down. If anything she felt energised and upbeat, every laugh and joke she made, every happy comment rewarded with a brightened face and shine of emerald eyes that made her think of happier times.

Slurred and dizzy, but detailed instructions were enough for Sakura to find the hidden scroll and summon a bottle from it - but more importantly, the half-drunk Tenten couldn't help but notice that instead of kneeling up on the counter, the other girl tried to stretch, reach up high enough - successfully, but with the side effect of her dress opening up just a little bit, revealing a lovely stomach: softer than the abs Gai-sensei's endless, gruelling training got Tenten, but staying well short of pudgy, with a defined and alluring navel, the barest hints of muscle and the pubic bone that made her head spin.

The slow, steady movement with each breath left her with mouth open and dry, she barely noticed the way she wet her lips at the thought of seeing the same stomach drenched with sweat and following every heavy, powerful motion… then she blinked, taken aback by her weird thoughts.

True, in spite of all she told herself, she's been lonely, and even on missions a singular person on her own, or with Team Gai the odd one out, constantly reminded of her loss.  
True, she's always drank by herself, to try and preserve some of her dignity as she chased the bad thoughts away, only for the party to give her a chance to try and connect with others and circumstance chase the bad thoughts away, and finding someone as companion along the road made her feel nicer, more comfortable than she's been for years.  
But thoughts like _that_?

The bottle Sakura brought down was probably just what she needed to set the thoughts to the side. They'd both get wasted after a bunch more, wake up tomorrow evening, and she'd sort it all out in her head... sometime next week.  
She followed her movements as the medic tried opening it - afraid to use her ridiculous strength and risk smashing the bottle, the pinkette adorably struggled with the cork, enough for Tenten to get up, even with unsteady legs, try to get it done herself.

But the five step distance was a long one in her world right now, and as if by a conspiracy of circumstance and an open window, even at this hour, someone struck up music. It was simple, upbeat but with a captivating rhythm…

"Oh, ah, ah, harder, harder…!"

...enough to guide a ninja's refined senses to the other noise it concealed.  
The shinobi districts all had excellent soundproofing and steps for privacy taken as a matter of course, but here in the artisan district where the tool user set up her residence, people did with less.

A moment of awkward silence between the kunoichi, two trembling lip corners turning slowly upwards, and as the couple got on with their rutting somewhere below, the girls exploded with hushed laughter and snickering, dropping on the floor drunkenly.

Tenten was the first to get up to all fours, trying to shush Sakura, but she herself was still shaking with laughter. Eventually she just put a hand on Sakura's mouth until she quietened down, and with the moaning still clear, she beckoned her to follow to the window. Well, crawl anyway.

A small struggle to try and get back up again, clinching the window frame and each other, they pulled themselves up, and rested their heads on the window sill. Finding the right neighbour was easy enough, and screwing in the dark, the couple didn't seem to bother with the curtains.

The kunoichi watched their naked motions for a while, the way she kissed him, their joined hands. They shared a mournful sigh full of wishes. With a bottle still in hand, Tenten bit off the cork and took another swig.

"Pretty cute, aren't they?" She asked and passed it on, remembering when she felt actually cute herself, in the arms she's missed.

Sakura had a shot too, then sloshed the liquid inside thoughtfully. She was still red, eyes fixated on the couple, face contorted in a small smile.  
"What's it like, watching people in love after something like you had?" Finally she blurted out. "Even I've been feeling like I'm on the outside looking in all the time, but I never really..."

"Feels like shit." Funny, how she didn't feel the need to sugarcoat it, be honest for once. She took back the bottle for her turn again, and as she drank from it directly, the cherry lipstick mixing into the flavour. She liked it. "And it _is_ like watching from the outside, like we watch those two go at it… except one tiny detail."

Sakura's face more than asked the question. Tenten pointed at her hair buns.  
"These. He once told me that if I wore my hair out of them, long, elegant and girly, he'd have a world's trouble fending off would-be suitors." She smiled in the same exact sad way Sakura did and drank again. "Maybe I could just pull out this hairpin, feel like a new woman, find happiness. But I can't make myself."

Her hand, full of the tiny nicks of someone having trained for years with shuriken and weapons, offered the soft, yet ridiculously powerful, waiting fingers the bottle back, with the last few gulps remaining.  
Sakura took it without a word and drank it all down.

"What if someone did it for you?"

Her hand reached out without much thinking, grabbed the pin and pulled it out in a single move, let the hair slowly begin to unfold. She was about to move to the other one, but Tenten's hand stopped her.  
With just one bun undone, Tenten shook free the hair on that side, carefully, hesitantly feeling it out.  
"So, what's it like?" She asked, surprised she actually blushed asking the question.

Sakura cocked her head, then grinned back at her in a way that had more kick than anything they've consumed that night.  
"Uneven. But nice." Carefully, still woozily but determined, she stood up and offered a hand to the other woman. "Whaddaya say we see how elegant it is? I like the music, and I haven't danced in far too long."

"Nooooooo…" Tenten shook her head like a little girl, waving the liberated brown locks, then giggled and shrugged. "Oh, all right."  
Being even just half a new woman was fun.

Hand joined hand, one helped up the other. Their movements were, well, those of the inebriated, graceful by training, but uneven, off-balance, and above all, unsure. Who was leading, was this the proper sort of dance, they didn't know.  
But the feeling of a body against them, someone with a measure of actual understanding, that was nice and all that mattered right now.

They held tight to one another, the spin of their head matching their motions. The sweetness of the shared laugh in the face of it all, hands wandering so slowly as to be undetectable, and more importantly feeling them on themselves breathed onto the sizzling embers.

Amber and emerald eyes stared into one another, ventured closer and closer. They shared the joy of the dance, the bitter self-pity of loss and a wonder of discovery.  
The final movement of the music and dance closed with drunken elegance.

Tears trickled down two pairs of eyes, knowing what one had and lost, and the other wanted and never had. Smiles spread on their faces, happy for something wonderful they've found. An eyebrow rose with a question and was answered with a blink, with realisations of comfort sought and needed so, so desperately.

"Girly enough?" Tenten asked with a whisper reeking of alcohol.

"Enough for me." Sakura dropped all pretense and kissed her.

If there was anything in that moment, it was the lesson of embracing each one. The awkward strangeness they could puzzle out later, for right now they offered one another the lover's embrace long denied.

Their kiss was hungry, demanding, desperate and sad, each trying to overpower the other for the fear of loss that could come with lack of control. Two pairs of arms linked around the other's back, afraid the embrace would be ripped away; the simple, laughing drunken tomfoolery turned from one second to the other into quenching a pressing thirst.

Never breaking their kiss, they tussled, hurried as if afraid reality would burst around them, as if they were dancing once more. Sakura's fingers held onto Tenten's face under the curtain of recently-freed, smooth hair, direction, pressure angle and mood of their lip-lock changed momentarily, as if to try and fill the hole years of loneliness left.

Dominance, forward motion and almost bearing down on the other, hot breath meeting hot breath, groping fingers hungrily tasting the other's flesh and tearing at their clothes, the feeling of finally a conquest, of finally gaining something for oneself was validating and enticing .  
Subjugation, being wanted, needed, being overpowered and the pleasure of giving into it, of the joy of hands demanding them, claiming their body desiring to be taken, of finally being able to give of oneself was fuel to the fire, following immediately afterwards.

Half-naked and finally stumbling to the floor together, it was Sakura who managed to roll on top, clinging to Tenten's lips until at last, the need to breathe tore them apart.

Panting, intensely focused on one another but unsure how to proceed, all they had were their simple needs. Two opened dresses were discarded, two simple, sensible sports bras cast away, two pairs of eyes beheld their bodies with gusto.

Sakura was practically drooling at the sight of Tenten's modest breasts. People like Tsunade and Hinata were the Universe's cruel joke on her, but the smaller, firm and shapely tits in front of her, with small, brown, erect little nipples practically jumping into her mouth on their own accord, those she could admire without too much envy, desire in a whole other way.

Eyes wandering, Sakura was so taken with the wonderful sight, the hand reaching up to her cheek was a surprise. Kindly, carefully, but with real strength that had nothing to do with chakra nonsense, Tenten turned her head back up to face her eyes.  
She's seen Tenten in many a mood, happy, sad, miserable and angry, but she has _never_ seen her this happily damn smug.

And again, evidently enjoying the sensation of being watched this eagerly and arching her back to push out her tits even more, Tenten giggled, happily, like a bell ringing. She never used to do that before, Sakura thought.

"Like 'em?" The weapon user purred. "Give 'em a tr- oh! _Good girl!_ "

Sakura was barely conscious of having moved in, her hands were already fondling, groping, testing the feminine flesh under her hands, indulging the smooth curves springing so naturally to her palm. She licked, bit and suckled at the nipple with all the passion she'd poured into their kiss earlier, glad of the tiny twitches in Tenten's body, of the girl's gaze growing uncertain with pleasure she'd caused. She grinned as she got a bit rougher, holding into and pulling on the tiny, precious gem until Tenten screamed with pleasure and pain, then pushing in, practically burying her face in her chest.  
Nipple still in mouth, tongue circling her areola, she looked up - and the look on Tenten's face, rising toward climax even after just this much was more than confirmation that they would fuck each other silly this night.

Saura's pants flew off as if all by themselves, and she more or less tore off the mesh-enforced leggings and the silk underwear of the tool user, both drenched with her nectar. The toned, muscly and wonderful legs encased and protected the girl's femininity, and travelling from above, Sakura traced the abs on her way down.  
Part of her wanted to tease her gently and nicely, but this was not the time for it. She latched onto her clit strong as she could, and like with her nipple, licked and suckled at it methodically. The lustful moans only intensified at that, and when she shoved in her finger, tremors shook Tenten like nothing Sakura's ever seen before.

The brunette stopped clasping her tits and got up onto her elbows, still huffing with the last sensations of her orgasm. A daring grin and eyes fixed on the medic nested between her legs were fierce and sexy in equal measure.

"Oh. Huh. My Word. It's been a long, long time since it was anybody but just me doing this sort of thing." Unsure what to do, she petted Sakura on the head. "Now, you. But if I'm gonna do stuff like that, by the Sage I am doing it in style."

They untangled themselves, however reluctantly, and Tenten got up from the hardwood floor. Sakura, unable to wait a second more, began playing with herself, watching the flawless, toned form of the weapon master as she bent down in search of a crate. She admired her legs in their full beauty, the butt practically inviting you to bite into it and just the slight hint of her tasty little cunt she got all too brief a try of.  
If she knew anything, it was that she wanted more.

"Finally!" Tenten said happily, scrolls in hand. She looked at Sakura and winked as she unrolled the paper thing, sank her fingers into her vagina and used the juices still flowing free - a body fluid technically every bit as useful as blood after all - to call forth the scroll's contents.

A massive, white and luxurious tiger fur rug, complete with head and claws at the corners, rolled out. Sakura briefly considered asking questions about it, but thought better, just jumped into the fuzzy white softness.

Tenten watched her mark move, watched her spread her legs and bite her lips, making clear she awaited her. That stupid Uchiha fuck didn't know what he was missing, and Tenten had no qualms about claiming his woman for herself.

Another scroll went off in her hand, and the curious tool of a whole other sort materialised - she only ever got herself the double-headed dildo for the novelty, but as always, her tools came in very convenient indeed at just the right time.  
It was worth for the petite girl's reaction alone: flustered for a half-heartbeat, the green eyes wildly following Tenten pushing it up herself and taking almost half of the thing; as Tenten moved it in and out with a pleased smile before securing it with a small jutsu, all the lewd thoughts, plans and things they would yet do with the tool could be all but seen forming under the pink locks.

Why hasn't Tenten noticed her all this time?  
Why hasn't she noticed Tenten all this time?

It hardly mattered right now. An unruly, almost unkempt, but drooling pink jungle, hiding an even pinker flesh treasure had Tenten's attention as the pinkette spread for her, pleading with every cell of her body to be fucked until she was cross-eyed.  
Tenten always liked to be a helpful person.  
She pounced at her mark.

Nails dug into Tenten's back as soon as she landed on top of the girl. She groaned with the enticing pain and the odd sensation of the dildo's head in her moving in unusual, but most fun ways as she mercilessly shoved the other end up Sakura.  
She's never done this sort of thing, but there was only one way forward. She pushed deeper more carefully and the - _was she always this cute?_ \- frown from the pain was gone, the girl beginning to visibly enjoy the movements.

"Was this your first?" She couldn't help but ask when her head cleared enough for the realisation to hit, moving as best as she could while the other girl's legs too closed in around her, binding them even closer.

"Uh-uh- _ooooh_ -huh." She moaned, eyes rolling upwards. A small tear gathered in the corner of her eye, and in an odd way, her lock around the kunoichi became a lot more tender, more a full-body hug, even as it tightened. "I -hah- have been…"

"Waiting for the right person?" Tenten leaned closer, warmly, gently as she could, and kissed the girl's seal-marked forehead.  
There was no answer, but the legs, shaking with pleasure, tightened around her.

They moved together, truly beginning to enjoy their full contact. Their kiss was more, well, intimate now, conveying emotions beside the immediate wants, their grunts and moans urging on one another and they felt out what and how worked.

Skin graced bare skin, tiny puffy-nippled breasts were pressed against a modest and firm pair with small ones hard a nails. Tenten's twins and their dangerous little points all but scratched up the softer stuff underneath, and as she laid in more, leaning heavily onto the pinkette, they practically stabbed right into them, to their mutual delight.

Every weapon and tool had a learning curve, and Tenten was making every effort to master this one in this single battle.  
The grip - oh, that lovely lovely grip - was odd and stabbing an ally, no a friend or perhaps more was never received so happily, but it was still fundamentally the same. Feel out the right movements to back up the thrust, grit her teeth as the kickback set off fireworks in her pussy and brain alike, make the moves and take in the glorious effects - in this case something better flowed and sloshed along the body of her weapon.

It wasn't long now, and she wanted more. Every thrust sent them further, with every movement more and more of her weapon disappeared in Sakura. Her moans were getting louder, she wasn't a long way off either, but before she would go, tenten was determined her first time ought to be something special.

She broke their embrace and tore her upper body away from the girl, prompting a pout to drive anyone crazy. She apologised by way of a big, sloppy kiss at her abandoned nipple, then keeping only their connection by that most pleasant of tools, grabbed and lifted the girl's right leg and slipped underneath it her own.  
Hanging onto the shapely and soft, pale leg and giving a loving peck to the calf, Tenten simply licked her lips and said to the medic:

"Sakura, I want you. For tonight or for later, but above all, for my own." She found her own voice oddly trembling. She extended her free hand, and the kunoichi took it.

Hand in hand, they pulled each other closer and closer. It was almost painful, nearing each other at the base, but the reward of pleasure and closeness, of their lower lips inching closer and closer was more than worth it.  
A final push connected their lips fully, the ends of the tool filling them to the brim, the wave-motions of their bodies onto one another an incredible pleasure. Each reach for the other's sensitive spot left them too deeper penetrated and pushing the other closer to climax, truly joined at the hip and with every passing moment giving in to writhing each other into pleasure.

Persistent, long motions and desperate surges alternated, the world was reduced to their joined hands and joined pussies rubbing off of one another.

"Sakura!" The lonely weapon user screamed, not caring that even to the normal senses her mating cries would be plain. She felt herself close in, tighten in on the toy, sending her waves of pleasure through it to her companion.

"Tenten!" Sakura gasped, biting her lips until she drew blood, the moans in her throat coalescing into a pleased whine as she arched her back, besieged by sensations.

Still joined, with ecstasy and the last or intoxication washing all over them, they slumped back onto the white fur rug. Panting, Tenten was the first to move, she moved away and let the tool slide out of the both of them.  
Communicating only with two smiles, she laid down next to the medic. A bit of hesitation, but as she laid out her arm, a head full of pink hair was all too happy to come rest on it and snuggle up beside her.

They embraced again, now that the immediate physical needs were seen to, more comfortable to feel out the other in other ways.

Sakura was already half-asleep in her arm, happily snuggling her head against Tenten's bosom. The sensation of another, even if the roles compared to before were different, sleeping beside her again was something she barely realised she needed, but once she was granted it, as if by magic the world seemed like a far, far more joyful place than Tenten had thought it for years.

Her free arm reaching for and activating a scroll, she summoned a blanket and coated their duo with it. Tomorrow, they would need to talk and work things out.  
Did this make them a couple? Was this some stupid drunken episode best forgotten? The emotions she's been having, were they what she thought they were, and more importantly was she alone with them?

She did not know the answer but right now it didn't matter. She pulled out her other hair pin and let the brunette locks fold out freely, mixing with the pink ones beside her.  
She went to sleep content and happy next to someone she was reasonably certain she loved, who shared so much of her trials and who helped her make a step forward.


End file.
